Love & Kisses
by Eagleblade
Summary: When Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy and Carla succumb to a strange illness, what will it take their secret admirers to figure out that love can cure anything? Contains MirAxus & Freed x Mirajane, JeRza, NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, AlBis, ElfGreen, RoWen, and Cappy.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or this would have already happened in the manga or the anime - or both.

* * *

No one knew what it was or how it started. One second Mirajane was cheerily serving beers to the guild, and the next, with a crash, she was out on the floor. Erza was beating up Natsu and Gray, and, in the blink of an eye, was lying still as stone, though admittedly her armor made a huge clang as it made contact with the hard ground. One by one, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy, and Carla succumbed and were found in the same positions.

They were moved to beds in the medical wing where they stayed with no changes - for better or worse. They still looked exactly the same.

Polyrusica was summoned from her faraway home to Fairy Tail, because no one risked moving the women - and because Erza's armor was so darn heavy! Even she couldn't break the spell. Their eyes were closed and they looked healthy as can be, just as if they were sleeping.

Days became weeks and weeks became months - still no progress or changes.

The boys were forlorn but did everything they could to make their loved ones happy - even if they couldn't show their happiness in their current state.

Laxus and Freed took over Mirajane's job as barmaid, although the correct term would be barmen.

Jellal visited Erza's rooms in Fairy Hills everyday and polished every single one of her armors until they gleamed.

Natsu paid Lucy's rent each month and kept her bed warm while he was doing that.

Gray paid people to paint his portraits, embroider him onto pillows and blankets, sew Gray dolls, and such, and donated a Gray item to Juvia's room each week.

Gajeel kept an eye out for new books and added them to Levy's library when they came out, albeit secretly.

Alzack took care of Bisca's animals until they loved him almost as much as they loved Bisca.

Elfman stayed by Evergreen's side just as she had stayed by his side at the Grand Magic Games.

Romeo, who was still a child and didn't know the first thing about romance, decided to dust Wendy's room every week.

And Happy toasted a fish everyday to Carla - though that was more for him than for Carla.

And they all looked upon the same star one night, and wished for an answer to their dilemma, to see their beloved's face alive, once more.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review with ideas or simply with reviews!


	2. Visits to the Medical Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or this would have already happened in the manga or the anime - or both.

* * *

No one knew what it was or how it started. One second Mirajane was cheerily serving beers to the guild, and the next, with a crash, she was out on the floor. Erza was beating up Natsu and Gray, and, in the blink of an eye, was lying still as stone, though admittedly her armor made a huge clang as it made contact with the hard ground. One by one, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy, and Carla succumbed and were found in the same positions.

They were moved to beds in the medical wing where they stayed with no changes - for better or worse. They still looked exactly the same.

Polyrusica was summoned from her faraway home to Fairy Tail, because no one risked moving the women - and because Erza's armor was so darn heavy! Even she couldn't break the spell. Their eyes were closed and they looked healthy as can be, just as if they were sleeping.

Days became weeks and weeks became months - still no progress or changes.

The boys were forlorn but did everything they could to make their loved ones happy - even if they couldn't show their happiness in their current state.

Laxus and Freed took over Mirajane's job as barmaid, although the correct term would be barmen.

Jellal visited Erza's rooms in Fairy Hills everyday and polished every single one of her armors until they gleamed.

Natsu paid Lucy's rent each month and kept her bed warm while he was doing that.

Gray paid people to paint his portraits, embroider him onto pillows and blankets, sew Gray dolls, and such, and donated a Gray item to Juvia's room each week.

Gajeel kept an eye out for new books and added them to Levy's library when they came out, albeit secretly.

Alzack took care of Bisca's animals until they loved him almost as much as they loved Bisca.

Elfman stayed by Evergreen's side just as she had stayed by his side at the Grand Magic Games.

Romeo, who was still a child and didn't know the first thing about romance, decided to dust Wendy's room every week.

And Happy toasted a fish everyday to Carla - though that was more for him than for Carla.

And they all looked upon the same star one night, and wished for an answer to their dilemma, to see their beloved's face alive, once more.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review with ideas or simply with reviews!


	3. Author's Note

To all of you who are following this story:

Thanks, but I've had a bit of a mess-up, and I'll be deleting this story. I will be posting a new story in the meantime, titled "Sabertooth's Scarlet Tiger."

Sorry about this.


End file.
